Parentage: ‘OVPEARLS01’ is a spontaneous whole-plant mutation of Echeveria ‘Perle Von Nürnberg’ (not patented) which was discovered by the inventor in March of 2015 at a commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. The mutation was noted for its blue-hued, strongly concaved foliage.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘OVPEARLS01’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in March of 2015 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.